For Lack of a Better Word
by authors-anonymous-09
Summary: Serena & Seiya has always equaled sparks. find out what happens when fuel is added to the fire. R&R Some characters out of character. some mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Serena POV**

I can't believe this is happening. I saw it. I did. It was real. But I can't believe it. ****sniff** **This is so unfair. He's supposed to be in love with me. He _said_ he was in love with me. So why is my entire world falling apart?

**Flashback**

_**Amy's POV** _

_He'll be here in 10 minutes. Oh god…I still don't know what to wear. He hasn't even told me where we're going! How am I supposed to know how to dress? __****soft laughter** **__Well, that's Darien for you, I suppose. __****picks up a cell phone, dialing Darien's number** **_

"_Hey, baby, I was thinking… I'm not even dressed yet…why don't you just come up and keep me company?"_

_****deep chuckle****_

"_If I come up there, I'm fairly sure that you're never going to get dressed."_

"_Well that's fine with me. It's hot today."_

"_I'll be up in 5" _

_****hangs up the phone with a snap** **__Oh shit! He'll be here in 5 minutes!! I don't have anything to wear!! Not that I was planning on wearing much, anyways…Damn… I really need to make a trip to Victoria's Secret… But until then… I'll borrow from Mina's stash. She always keeps some stuff here. __****runs into the closet, frantically raiding Mina's underwear drawer** **_

_****a doorbell sounds just as I put my last article of clothing on** **_

"_Coming!"_

"_I'm waiting…" said a playfully annoyed voice at the other side of the door. _

"_Well then maybe you should wait a little longer." I replied._

"_No! I was kidding! Won't you please open the door?"_

"_I'm not dressed! You can't come in!"_

"_Am I supposed to break down the door?"_

_****I quickly opened the door** **_

"_No, no! That won't be necessary today."_

**he stepped forward, sliding his hands around my waist and whispered "I thought you said you weren't ready" before closing the door and walking me backwards into my bedroom**

** _Serena's POV_**

I knocked on the door gingerly, Amy was usually up by now, and I needed help. I mean, seriously, this wedding was not going to plan itself. And who better to help me than my maid of honor?

"_Amy?" I called softly. I didn't want to wake her on the off chance she was asleep. "Are you there?" I knocked again, a little more forcefully. The door creaked open. "Amy?" I called again, "I'm coming in, now."_

_I walked into the apartment and set my keys on the kitchen counter. "Amy?" I called again, more loudly. As I neared her bedroom, I could hear the sound of the shower. Well, that explained why she didn't answer the door. I walked into her bedroom to wait for Amy when I saw Mina's sexy lacy underwear strewn about the floor. And I thought to myself "What on earth are Mina's undies doing in the middle of Amy's floor?" All of a sudden, I heard strange noises accompanied by yelling coming from the bathroom. Not knowing what was going on, or what could be happening to Amy, I rushed into the bathroom, expecting to find blood, but instead finding my maid of honor and my fiancée having sex in her shower. I stood there for a moment, shocked. They hadn't even noticed that I was in the room yet. I said one thing, and one thing only before I fled the apartment: "How could you?"_

_**End Flashback**_

** Serena's POV **

It was times like this where I missed him so bad that I just wanted to die. Just so the ache would go away. *sigh* If only he were here… Maybe this wouldn't have happened…

*whispers*

"…Seiya…"

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and rapidly turned to meet the owner.

"Darien!" I cried out in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. About last week… I didn't mean…" He stammered.

"Look, I don't want to hear it, okay? I saw what I saw, and that's all there is to it. Now if you would be so kind, I have someplace that I have to be."

"But… It was a mistake…"

"It seemed to be a mistake that you enjoyed."

"Well… That's why I came here…. I need to explain."

"You had sex with my maid of honor, what's to explain?"

"Well… I…"

"Oh god, don't tell me you were drunk. *harsh laughter* Besides, even if you were, I _know_ she wasn't. What's her excuse? In fact, I'm actually rather surprised that you didn't show up together."

"Serena, please… Just let me explain."

"Let me ask you a question. Did you just get out of bed with Amy or something? Because you smell kind of funny."

"What? Why would you…?"

"Oh. See? That answers my question. See…. She's cleaning up right now. And then she'll be waiting for me in my apartment, hoping that by the time I get there, that I'm madly in love with you, and not mad at her because this was all just a big misunderstanding. So why don't you just crawl back into bed with your girlfriend and we can all get on with our lives."

I never saw such an expression of rage on his face as I did now. This gave me some small ounce of satisfaction. I was wallowing in my glory. Almost marveling that I stood up to him. I didn't even see it coming.

*SMACK*


	2. Chapter 2

*Seiya's POV*

I awoke to Princess Kakyuu's voice. "Seiya? Are you awake?"

"MMMmmm…"

"Oh… I'll just leave, then."

"No. It's alright. What did you need?"

"I just wanted some company."

"Where are Yaten and Taiki?"

"I sent them on an errand."

"Oh. Princess… You really shouldn't send your bodyguards on errands…. They should be protecting you. What if something happened?"

"That's what I have you for."

"That's what you have _us_ for."

"Yes…"

"So…."

"Right. Well… I guess I should let you…"

"Get dressed?"

"Right. Get dressed. Gosh…. It's so weird to have you as a guy. *Innocent giggle* At least you're cute, though! *winks, opening the door to leave*"

"Thank you."

At least… I _think_ that's a compliment. Could be a come-on… hmm… I wonder. *goes over to the window at stares at the sky* I wonder what Serena is doing. I hope that she's okay…

*Darien POV*

She stared up at me from the pavement in shock. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes already. Then something happened that I did not ever expect to see. Her expression which moments before had been stunned and hurt, suddenly turned into a menacing rage that was reserved for fighting yoma. And somehow, however illogical it was, I was scared shitless. I didn't know what to do. So I ran.

*Amy's POV*

I was sitting in Serena's living room, hoping that Darien was doing his job. If everything went according to plan, she'd be star-struck. Which means she would give me mercy. A little. Maybe. I turned quickly at the sound of the opening door. Was Darien done already?

"AMY!"

…That wasn't Serena.

"Darien? What are you doing here??"

"I hit her… I hit Serena."

"You did WHAT?!!!?"

"I… I… I didn't even think…. She just…. She made me so mad…. And I just…. I couldn't stop. And before I knew it, she was on the ground."

"That's retarded! Do you have no self-control at all? I can't believe you hit her!"

"But…"

"No. You don't understand. You _hit_ her. _Hit_ her. I supposed to have to kill you for that!"

"But baby… You wouldn't do that to me, right?"

"…I'm not your baby."

"Amy! AMY! Wait! Don't leave!! I don't know what to do!"

"You're a big boy. I'm sure you can figure something out."

And I left. Or… I was about to.

*Serena's POV*

I unlocked the door to my apartment and walked inside. What I found was horrible. Worse than the worst I could imagine, though I was halfway expecting what I saw. There she stood. Amy. I wasn't ready to see her yet, that was for sure. All I did was give her a glance, and I already wanted to kill her.

"Serena!"

"…You sound surprised. This _is_ my apartment. Someone as smart as you should know that people generally return to their homes."

"Look, Sere… I know you're mad… I would be, too."

"Let's save the bullshit Amy, shall we? I think we're both too smart for that approach. …What's wrong? You look taken aback. Are you surprised that I grew a backbone?"

"Well…"

"Save it. Say what you came here to say, then get the hell out of my house."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. And I hope you can forgive me. I also hope that we can be friends again someday."

"I don't befriend home-wrecking whores. Get the hell out."

"But Serena…. You're not listening…"

"You came here expecting me to listen? You're not as smart as I thought you were."

"Please…"

"Don't beg. It makes it seem like you're desperate and pathetic. Wait… you are."

"Don't say that."

"I just did."

"You bitch!"

"You did not just call me bitch."

*Punch*

"Now get the hell out of my house, and I _don't _want to tell you again."

*Amy, nursing a bloody nose, walks out the door*

"Take this sniveling excuse human being with you!" I called after her. I slammed the door behind them and slid down until my butt hit the floor. I rested my head on my knees and took a deep breath. Wow. Having a backbone was easier than I had ever imagined. I should've done this a lot sooner. I picked up the phone and called Rei. She would know what to do.

*ring ring*

"Hello?"

"Rei. I need some help. Holy shit…"

"Serena. What's wrong? What happened? Is everything okay?"

"No. Nothing's okay. Can you come over?"

"I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Alright. See you soon."

I hung up the phone with a sigh. I was freaking out. But I calmed myself with the fact that Rei would be here soon enough.

*Seiya's POV*

I lounged around the palace waiting for something – anything – to happen. I can feel it. Something's been about to happen for weeks. But nothing comes up. I'm so sick of waiting around for it… I can't put my finger on it, but something is wrong. Really, really wrong. I started pacing up and down the hallway. Surely there was some way to figure this out… If only I could see her again. I know everything would be alright. In that instant, I made up my mind. I was going to Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

*Serena's POV*

I was feeling better after my long conversation with Rei. I told her everything, and she agreed. I needed to get my mind off this shit.

"Rei!" I whined. "I don't wanna go in there!"

"Well too bad!" she yelled, tugging on my arm.

"No! I don't wanna!"

"Look. I'm gonna lay it straight for you, okay? I went into Hollister with you, so you're coming into Hot Topic with me. Got it?"

I looked at the foreboding entrance to the store. "It doesn't matter if I say no, does it, Rei?"

"No. It doesn't. You're coming with me whether you like it or not."

I sighed in defeat as she dragged me into the store.

Once I got in, it wasn't so bad. They had lots of cool tees and some awesome black pants. I ended up buying a whole new wardrobe for myself. After our expedition at the mall, Rei and I went back to my place to do some serious gaming. She was about to call Mina, when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

…

"She did _what_?"

…

"When is he coming?"

…

"Three days!?"

…

"Yeah, I'm with her right now."

…

"Mhm. I was about to call you to see if you wanted in on girl's night."

…

"Okay. See you soon."

She hung up her phone and looked at me. "Mina's on her way."

*Kakyuu's POV*

"Yaten! Taiki! Where is he?"

"He who?" asked Yaten.

"Seiya, you dumbshit!" Taiki pointed out.

"Oh," said Yaten quietly. "Yeah, I don't know where he went."

"Did you check his room, Princess?" asked Taiki.

"Yes. I knocked on his door, but when no one answered, I figured that he was out or something, so I left."

"Well, lets search there first, okay?"

I nodded and strode down the hall towards Seiya's chambers. I knocked gently on the door before opening it hesitantly. "Seiya?" I called quietly, "Are you in here?" When there was no reply, I opened the door wider, so the others could see, too. The room was empty. This couldn't be possible. He couldn't just be _gone_. Especially not without telling us. I went to his bed, looking for some sign of him, picking up pillows, looking under the blankets – nothing. I checked in the bathroom, looking through the medicine cabinet – nothing. I was so preoccupied that I didn't even see Taiki walk calmly up to Seiya's desk.

"Princess," he called, "You really need to see this."

I was there immediately. "What? What is it?"

"It's a note," he replied, handing it to me.

I looked down at the carefully written note, absorbing everything it said.

_Dearest Princess,_

_I know that by now you have noticed my absence, and I know that _

_it's breaking your heart. For that I am eternally sorry. Please _

_allow me to explain my actions. For the past few weeks, I have_

_felt a growing unease in my heart. Something bad is about to_

_happen, I can feel it. Forgive me, but I had to leave in order to_

_live with myself. If you haven't guessed, I have gone to Earth._

_I am fully aware that my actions have put you in a very _

_precarious situation. My sentence is death. I will not ask you to_

_spare me from the law. But please allow me to say that it has_

_been a great pleasure to serve you._

_Forgive me._

_Seiya_

I crumpled to the floor as the tears that filled my vision threatened to fall. Seiya was gone. And even though my heart longed to deny it, I knew that he was never coming back.

*Mina's POV*

I knocked on the door loudly. "Since when does girl's night condone locked doors?" I yelled at the house.

Rei opened the door for me. "It was never locked. How do you go through life not knowing how to open a door?"

"Shut up, Rei, just let me inside." I rolled my eyes and walked into Serena's house. Her parents had moved a couple years back, and she's been living there alone ever since. "So," I addressed Rei, "Why are we having girl's night?"

Rei looked rather uncomfortable with the question. She hesitated before answering me. "…I don't think that it's my place to tell you."

"YES!! DIE YOU BASTARD! DIE!!!!!!"

I jumped a mile high. "What was _that_??" I yelled at Rei.

Rei laughed at me and shook her head. "That was Serena. She's playing God of War."

I gave her an incredulous look. Rei just smiled and walked into the living room. I followed her, eager to see what was going on with Serena. As soon as I caught sight of her, I stopped. I stood there staring at her, mouth agape, for what seemed like hours. Serena put the game on pause and looked at me. "Dude, what's your problem? Get in here and play violent games with us."

I couldn't move. I stared at her in wonder. "Sere… what happened to you?" I whispered in disbelief.

Serena looked at the ground. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Rei…. Would you fill her in for me?"

"Sure thing, hun. Come on, Mina," she grabbed me and headed into the guest bedroom.

"Rei, what the hell is going on here? That's not Serena…. What happened?"

"First of all, it is Serena. She is almost exactly the same. She's changed, but after what she's been through, you can hardly blame her."

"Spill the beans, girl! You can't keep me in suspense forever!"

"Well… the most pressing matter is that the wedding has been called off."

"What? Why?"

"Because… Serena saw something."

"Something? Something?? What something!?"

"The something that was Darien and Amy having sex in her shower."

"WHAT????????" I screamed. "I ought to kill him!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes. We ought to kill him, but unfortunately, Serena doesn't want that. Anyhow, Serena and Darien got in a fight and he hit her, and then she comes home to find Amy and Darien in her house and expecting her to listen."

I stared at Rei in shock. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. Well…with an explanation like that, you can't blame her."

Rei shook her head. "That's not even the best part!"

"Then what is?"

"Serena totally stood up to them! By herself! She told me everything…. It was incredible."

"Well I'll be damned," I said, slight awe echoing through my voice.


	4. Chapter 4

***Seiya's POV***

I walked up to Serena's house feeling more nervous than ever. How would she react to my presence here? Would she tell me to go back to my own planet and leave her and her love in peace? I hoped not. As I approached the door, I heard loud explosions and screaming. Rushing to the door, I broke it down expecting there to be some manner of trouble. What I found was Rei, Mina, and what I'm assuming was another sailor scout playing violent video games. They stared at me incredulously. Finally, it was Rei that broke the silence.

"What the hell was that for? There really was no reason to break down the door."

The other person came running at me full speed, and I seriously considered taking defensive action, until said small blonde person launched themselves through the air, at which point I felt the need to catch them.

"Seiya! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Yeah… It's nice to see you… again?"

"I'm offended! Do you really not remember me?"

"Uhm… sorta?"

"Just because I'm not your princess doesn't mean I don't deserve to have my name remembered!"

"Serena??"

"I knew you'd never forget me!" she squealed as she landed a big kiss on my cheek.

Happy as I was for this obvious display of affection, something was clearly wrong. It seemed that Serena had gone through a very dramatic change in attitude recently. Her hair was to the middle of her back now and laced with shades of black. In addition to this, her famous odangoes were gone. She seemed to be a completely different person while dressed in her skinny black jeans, screen tee, and red and black striped hoodie.

I shot Rei a questioning look as Serena dragged me to the couch, and Rei discreetly nodded toward the kitchen as Serena's stomach roared.

***Rei's POV***

I laughed as I watched Serena hurl herself at Seiya. She missed him a lot, all of us could tell. And from what I could see, he had missed her, too. I shared a knowing glance with Mina, who pulled them out of their reverie.

"So, Seiya, what brings you to the solar system?" Mina asked.

"You know, just checking up on things," He cleared his throat and looked at the ground.

"Riiiight," I quipped, "So what's the real reason you came back to Earth?"

Seiya looked uncomfortable at this, and Serena broke into the conversation, "Guys, what does it matter? He's here, and as protectors of the planet we should make him feel as welcome as possible." He gave her a grateful look and she winked at him.

I shook my head and glanced at Mina, who was also shaking her head. Both of us knew why Seiya had returned. For him, there was nothing but Serena, there was never anything else but her. I smiled, glad that Serena had finally found some peace of mind in her recently troubled life. I caught Seiya staring at me with a pointed look on his face, at which point I nodded toward the kitchen.

After their joyous reunion, Serena plopped back down on the couch with Mina and resumed her game, dragging Seiya with her. Soon enough, though, Serena's stomach growled and Seiya and I moved into the kitchen to make some food.

*Seiya's POV*

I didn't know what the hell was wrong with Serena, all I knew was that someone had better give me a good explanation. And if I didn't get that explanation.... lets just say that there would be hell to pay.

Rei and I stood in the kitchen silently. I was glaring at her, daring her to give me a good reason for why Serena was punked out and playing God of War.

"Look, Seiya," Rei began, "A lot has happened since you've been gone." I waited for her to continue. "Serena has changed... a lot. On the outside for the most part."

"Stop beating around the bush. You have 10 minutes to tell me what the hell happened to the love of my life or I will burn this city to the ground."

"Gosh! Don't get your panties in a bunch! You just have to promise me that you won't kill anyone."

"I don't make promises I can't keep."

Rei sighed hopelessly. "Fine, whatever. Not like he doesn't deserve to be dead anyways. Alright, so, to your knowledge, Serena and Darien were happily engaged and about to be married, yes?"

I nodded curtly. "Well... that didn't happen. It sort of fell to pieces when Serena walked in to Amy and Mina's apartment and found Amy and Darien having sex in the shower."

*Darien's POV*

I sat at the bar and ordered another drink. I didn't remember how many I'd had... all I remembered is that I traded my keys to the bar keep so I wouldn't be cut off. Ever since that night, all I can think about is her. Every thought, every dream, every memory. All filled with her. I had to make it stop. I had to make her go away. And as hard as I try... she still comes back. Every second of every day. She's tormenting me. I have to make her stop. I ran out of the bar and onto the street. The alcohol wasn't helping anymore. I needed something stronger. Much stronger. Trying to get away from my demons, I didn't notice the man until I ran straight into him. He had hollow cheeks and a glazed look in his eye. "Hey buddy, you looking for something?" The man rasped at me.

"I need to get away from her... She's everywhere... Everywhere I look, every thought I think... She's there. She won't go away... Please... Please... Help me," I begged the man.

"It's cool, buddy. It's gonna be alright. I got what you need... I just need $150."

"But... I don't have that." I started digging frantically in my pockets. "I only have $60"

"Then that gets you a little less than half a batch."

"Fine, whatever," I said as I handed over my money. I was grateful for the fact that she would be gone soon enough.

The man handed me a small bottle half filled with pills and walked away. I went back to my apartment. No one could know that I had drugs. Needless to say I didn't even know which drugs I had. I just wanted to forget her, and forget her fast. I dumped a pill into the palm of my hand and downed it with a shot of tequila.

*maniacal laughter commences*

I looked around frantically for the source of the laughter. "Who's there?" I called out into the empty apartment.

*the laughter turns feminine*

"Who's there? This isn't funny!" I called again.

"On the contrary, I'm finding this quite entertaining," said a feminine voice with a smirk.

I turned, trying to find the source of my torment, only to find it sitting on my couch. "Serena?"

"No, your grandma. Of course it's me! You didn't honestly think that shit would get rid of me, did you?"

"But… but… I took… and… he promised!"

"Are you referring to your boyfriend? Because if so, that's all the more reason to stick around."

"Maybe I just didn't take enough," I muttered to myself. I downed 5 more pills with a glass of water.  
"I'm still here, you realize."

"WHY WON'T YOU GET OUT OF MY HEAD?!?!?!" I screamed.

*Seiya's POV*

I honestly couldn't believe it. After all that they'd been through… he cheated on her. How do you cheat on the perfect woman? Why would you? These are things that I don't understand. I also don't understand why that bastard is still alive. I would kill the man myself if not for Serena. This is her fight. I would not get in the way of her vendetta.

"Uhh… Seiya? You're burning the tacos."  
"Oh! Right. Tacos," I shook my head and brought the food out to Mina and Serena.


	5. Chapter 5

*Lita's POV*

I smiled as the plane pulled into the gate. I would see my friends in a few short minutes. It was a long two weeks, and it was a stressful time to be away, what with the wedding in three days. But when Bobby Flay called to compete with me at my wedding cake expo, it was a chance I couldn't refuse. Especially since I ended up beating him. I nearly sprinted off the plane. What can I say? I missed my girls. The first one I saw was Amy, smiling and waving as I exited the gate.

"Lita!" she called to me, catching me in a hug, "It's so good to see you!"

"Yeah," I answered, "You, too. Where is everyone else?"

"Uh…" Amy began, "They're at Serena's… Let's get your stuff!"

I gave her a disbelieving look. "Amy," I began as we started walking towards the baggage claim, "What happened? And don't try to tell me it was nothing, because something is clearly wrong here."

As I rounded the corner, I realized what was wrong. Mina and… some other miscellaneous friend… were waiting for me, bags in hand. I waved cheerfully, but they weren't smiling. They were glaring. Glaring at Amy. Confused, I looked to Amy for an explanation, but Amy was too busy fidgeting and cowering. Not quite like a child who had done something wrong, but more like someone who was about to be eaten by a bear. As we approached further, their expressions changed from loathing to excitement. Mina was the first to hug me.

"Oh my gosh! Lita!! It's been so long, we missed you so much!" Mina squealed.

I laughed, "Hey Mina, long time no see."

"Lita!" the other girl practically screamed as she tackled me, "You can't ever go away for that long again! I missed you so much!"

"That's great…" I replied, "And you are…?"

Exasperated, the small girl released me and turned to Mina, "Do I really look _that_ different?"

Amy and I stared at the girl in utter confusion. "Serena?" we asked at the same time.

"Who else would I be?" she asked me, "Like anyone else could be this awesome. Please."

I laughed at her, but I was still wary. Why were they ignoring Amy?

"Well," Amy laughed nervously, "I have to go. I have a… thing. I just wanted to be sure that Lita was picked up, but… since you're here… I need to go… paper… stuff…"

And just like that, Amy turned on her heel and left the airport.

I stared after her for a moment.

"Now," I said, turning back to Serena and Mina, "Somebody better tell me what the fuck is going on. And the answer better be awesome."

*Rini's POV*

I walked around the streets of Tokyo aimlessly. I loved this city. Wandering around was never really my style, though. I decided to head to the airport. Watching the planes coming and going was peaceful. Besides – it's always easy to make trouble at an airport. And trouble is my specialty.

Heading into the airport, I saw my father sitting in a car by the pickups. He seemed so lonely just sitting there by the curb that I just had to pop in and say hi.

I knocked on the window of the passenger side and hopped in.

"Hey dad, how's it going?"

*Lita's POV*

"Wait… WHAT?" to say that I was freaking out was just a little inaccurate, but because there was no word to describe how I was feeling, it would have to do.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"I leave you guys alone for two weeks, and the entire world goes to pieces!"

"Don't look at us," Serena said, "We're the victims."

"Yeah, a likely story… But is it not true that there is such thing as a cell phone? I could've been here sooner!" I yelled at them.

"Sorry," Mina said.

"Sorry," Serena added, "We weren't really… We didn't have it together. We weren't thinking."

"Well apparently a lot of non-thinking has been going on around here. Let's get going, we can't have this conversation in the airport," I said, heading towards the car. Mina and Serena followed silently, carrying my bags.

*Rini's POV*

"So as long as you understand everything…" I started, "Oh! Here they come! You better be good at keeping secrets, because if I find out that you told any of them about this, you'll be in big trouble. Not only here, either…" I opened the door and got out, just as they got to the car.

Serena dropped her bag immediately, "Rini!" she cried, opening her arms.

"Mom!" I yelled as I hugged her.

Everyone looked at us. "What?" asked Mina.

"Yeah, surprise!" I turned and greeted everyone. "Is it okay if I stay for awhile?"

"Of course, sweetie," Serena said, "Spill the beans, kid, what's up?" We crawled into the backseat, chatting incessantly.

Mina gave Seiya a look. "Did you know she was coming?"

"How would I have known? She just… showed up."

Mina nodded. "I figured."

*end chapter 5*


	6. Chapter 6

*Seiya's POV*

What on Earth is happening here? Who the hell is this random little girl? And for some reason, that I cannot fathom, she thinks I'm her _father_?

This is insanity.

"Dad? Dad? Are you listening to me?"

I focused my eyes and peered over at the little monstrosity who was my alleged child.

"You're confused, aren't you?"

I nodded mutely.

"Well, for starters, I'm Rini…"

My eyes lit up with recognition. Serena had mentioned her before…. As her daughter. Oh. OH.

"From the more than classic look on your face right now, I'm gonna go ahead and assume that you figured it out. That's right. You and mom get married. And have me. Hooray!"

"Hooray indeed. What about Darien, though? Isn't he your father?"

"That lying cheating asshole? You gotta be kidding me. As if I would let _that_ be my father. Please, I'm much too good for him."

I was about to ask another question, but Rini looked out the window and saw the others coming.

"So as long as you understand everything…" she started, getting out of the car.

Wait! No! I don't understand anything! You just told me I have a child! And that it's you!

*Back at the house*

"Well that was an adventurous car ride," I said, glaring at Rini. That little monster had the nerve to wink at me.

"What's up with your hair, Rini?" Mina asked, "It used to be pink."

"Yeah, well, easy come, easy go, I suppose. Besides, I like this a whole lot better," Rini replied, referring to her shoulder length black and purple locks.

"And I don't suppose that anyone but me has noticed that Serena just changed her hair, too…" Rei quipped. And it dawned on everyone suddenly.

*Serena's POV*

I sat on the couch next to Rini, playing with her hair.

"Hey Serena?" Lita asked, "What happened to you?"

I sighed wearily. "Rei will explain it to you. I'm too tired to tell it anymore."

"Well, actually," Rei said, "I'm a bit tired of telling it myself. You do realize that you only had to say it once, don't you?"

"Please, Rei? I just really don't want to think about it anymore," I begged her, using the full propensity of my puppy dog eyes.

"Not a chance. Start talking, girlie."

*Darien's POV*

I sat in my apartment alone. I could smell myself and I grimaced I don't think I've had a shower in days. But then who needs a shower when you drug dealer comes to you and all you have to do is siphon from your trust fund now hidden under your floor boards? Not me that's for damn sure. I lost my fiancée, girlfriend, and sanity all in the same week. So I could care less about how I am perceived. I turned my head when I heard the door open. Ronnie wasn't due today. A teenage girl just let herself in. She was about average size for a girl for her age, which I guessed to be between 13 and 15. But the real question was what the hell was she doing in my apartment?

"Who are you?" I asked slightly afraid that I was hallucinating.

"You don't remember me?" She put a hand on her chest looking surprised.

"Should I?"

"Well I have had a makeover since the last time we were together and I am quite a bit older." She made herself comfortable in my arm chair. "But I mean seriously we used to share a bed with great regularity."

My eyes bulged. We shared a bed? I had slept with that little girl? I couldn't have, could I? How could I have slept with that child? If she was younger then she is now then I'm the worst kind of person. A pedophile, I'm a pedophile. I fell off the couch and rushed to the bathroom. After empting the contents of my stomach I didn't feel better. I went back out into the living room and the girl sat there patiently. While I was gone she'd gotten me a glass of water and placed it on my side of the coffee table.

"Okay. I almost feel bad for letting you think you molested me." She started. I glared. "But you sorta deserved it. Anyway you thought I was your daughter. I'm Rini."

*end of chapter 6*


End file.
